


Draecember 2017 Day Sixteen: Celebrating their Birthday

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Legion - Freeform, Legion Ending, Self-Reflection, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After a long tough battle against an entity so pivotal in her life, Jenovaar finally returns home, left with the empty feeling of what remains of her life. She has to make a tough choice in what the next page of her life will bring.





	Draecember 2017 Day Sixteen: Celebrating their Birthday

The large, heavy wooden door that barred the entrance to Jen’s manor creaked as it was gently pushed open for the first time in over a year. With the threat of the Burning Legion gone for good, Jen had returned back to her secluded abode to relax and unwind for the first time in forever. Of course, the place had been under magical wards and as she walked the halls, only the sound of her hooves clopping on the floors echoing out, everything seemed to be intact. She would have to tip Annabelle extra for keeping it this clean in her absence. She deposited her bag in her room and began to unwind. She worked the straps on her armor, first pulling each gauntlet free before working her shoulder pads, chest piece, leggings, and ankle guards, humming to herself as she placed them on her armor rack. After a long soak in her extra-sized tub, she put on her nightwear and came downstairs. It was quite early in the day, but she didn't anticipate heading out anymore and was glad to have a nice evening all to herself. She selected a bottle of scotch and a glass before heading to her easy chair, spinning it to face the window. Her large window looked over the rolling hills and out into the sea and was spectacular for any guest that had ever seen it. She had grown quite fond of it and now that she gazed out, had missed it. She noticed the setting sun and took a moment to appreciate the beauty in her view before finding herself staring at the red glow in the sky, hidden by the sun’s rays. She, of course, recognized it right away, the scar of Illidan’s rift between Azeroth and Argus, but she mused at the thought of having Argus occupy her window and never having a chance to see it.

Leaning back in the large chair, far too big for anyone but herself, she opened up the novel on the table next to her and stared at the chapter title. “Why am I starting here? Its been so long, I don't even know what any of this means.” She chuckled and placed it down, leaving her bookmark on top as she decided she would instead just start over from the beginning. What she forgot about was the silly bookmark that she was in fact using. While she was in Stormwind, she passed by a small bookshop and they were celebrating fifteen years in the business. They were handcrafting bookmarks and the little boy, assuming she was probably a Draenei, offered it to her. She had been using it ever since and the thoughts came into her head as she stared at the bookmark sitting there. All her life, all she had known from her early adult years until now, over twenty-five thousand years later, was either fighting for or against the Burning Legion. Now they were gone and she was sitting in a manor by herself, clueless to what the next steps in life would bring her. She pondered the years, the millennia she had been around. It felt like the blink of an eye and so chaotic and fast that she never had time to sit down and even think about herself getting older. That just wasn't something that happened while you fought in a chaotic army under a god-like figure. She closed her eyes, remembering what would have been one of her last birthdays at home. Her sister was gone, but her mother still baked her a cake with what simple things they had. She couldn’t tell you if she got a present or not, but what she remembered was the happiness. All these years later, she had no clue what day of the years she was born and frankly, after all this time, what point would there be to even begin caring again?

She moved her glass over and opened up the fresh bottle of scotch. A quick sniff satisfied her of the quality before she poured a small amount into the glass. Taking it up she swirled it briefly before sipping it, watching the red star glow in the sky. Birthdays, holidays, while they were things to celebrate, ultimately to her didn't matter. What mattered to her was the personal achievements, experiences, and triumphs of the individual, as well as the whole. She poured out more as she thought of Azeroth, this planet the rest of her people now called home, actively defended, and ultimately sacrificed for. While it might not necessarily be the Burning Legion, it could be any threat to this planet or her people. Taking another long sip she stared out gaze intent on her surroundings. Yes, she was here for the long haul now, no matter how much people rejected her. She would fight and defend this planet and her people from any threats, whether they were thankful or not. This was to be her new goal, a new chapter in her life. This was something worth celebrating, not just another year of living. Having a cause to fight and die for felt much more worth it.


End file.
